


The burning sensation.

by CanadianCat



Series: Town of Salem stuff [6]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, burn baby burn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: A burning sensation within Austin. Something he just can't itch. Until now.





	The burning sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I randomly wrote and honestly felt really good about writing!
> 
> Warning for violence and burning!

The screams of his victims.

 

Something he always looked forward too.

 

At first glance, Austin Remo didn't seem like much of an Arsonist.

 

Some thought he was a Jester with how paranoid he was.

 

But he indeed was something they feared.

 

The pyromaniac, lurking within the darkness.

 

Behind an innocent and soft shell.

 

He showed no empathy for those caught in his flames.

 

Instead, he laughed it off, cackling like a maniac as he watched the place ignite, and the person inside was never to be seen again.

 

He was fearful, yes.

 

But not of what people expected.

 

He was scared of his own older brother, John Remo, the Mafioso.

 

And finally, the younger boy snapped.

 

Trudging over to his brothers house, after watching him kill his last victim, he smiled a devilish grin.

 

He began to pour the gasoline, letting the bittersweet smell fill his lungs.

 

"Say g-goodbye you son of a-a bitch."

 

Once he was done, he began to imagine it.

 

His brother screaming and pounding on his window, as he stared Austin straight in the eyes.

 

Austin wouldn't regret a thing.

 

So, he lit the torch he had brought, and threw it into the gasoline puddle, watching the fire spread swiftly.

 

And once the fire had spread all around the house, there he appeared.

 

The screams started.

The brothers skin melting off, blood oozing everywhere.

Austin just sat there, zoned out as the screaming had became the one thing he focused on.

 

And he started laughing.

 

He didn't care anymore.

 

His tormentor was finally gone.

 

And he loved it.

 

As the screaming became a reality, like it always did.

Like it always will.

The burning sensation he could never get rid of, was gone.

 

And he was happy.

 

 

He always was.


End file.
